Magie Black
by luxesperance85
Summary: Remus est seul chez lui. Sirius est banni. Mais à quel prix ? Le père Black a bien plus d'un sort de magie noire dans sa manche, et n'hésitera pas à l'user sur son fils aîné.


_**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction terminée, enfin os. J'espère que vous serez indulgent c'était en plus le tout premier lime que j'écrivais... ouah c'était vraiment une première !).** _

* * *

Il retroussa son petit nez, froissant la cicatrice qui le barrait.

Pourquoi donc Lui manquait-il autant ? Son chocolat chaud ne lui redonnait même pas le sourire. Les livres qu'il lisait ne faisaient que le déprimer un peu plus encore. Tout avait un rapport avec Lui. Même une infime lettre lui rappelait Son sourire. Il Le voyait si souvent pourtant. Mais les vacances d'été sonnaient toujours l'heure de leur séparation. Et ce n'était que la toute première semaine de ces interminables vacances, bien trop longues à son gout. Qui l'eut cru ? Un jeune homme qui n'aimait pas les vacances ? Mais il est sûr que, quand les cours sont plus exaltants que ces longues semaines de repos, on peut se poser des questions. Il tapotait la couverture de son vieux livre en soupirant.

2 mois.

Il ne pourrait plus revoir ses amis avant deux longs mois. Rien ne pourrait le faire rire, deux pleines lunes seul s'annonçaient et il en redoutait déjà les effets. Il mordit dans son chocogrenouille. Il se revoyait encore, ce délicieux chocolat plein à la bouche, avalant plus que savourant et s'esclaffant des blagues de son meilleur ami. Il n'aimait pas les hommes pourtant. Il en était certain. Il avait toujours trouvé attirant les tailles fines et les sourires charmeurs des nombreuses conquêtes de ses amis. Mais pourtant… il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'avoir une petite-amie. Il essaya vainement de retourner dans l'Histoire de Poudlard sans y parvenir. Chaque image lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il laissait même pousser ses cheveux châtains clair, il l'avait promis. A la rentrée Il devait lui faire des tresses… il gloussa légèrement. Le dilemme pour Lui sera d'apprendre à en faire… rien de bien compliqué. Il apprenait vite et Il avait deux cousines pour l'aider. Lui il était seul. Seul avec sa tristesse et son chocolat chaud. Il faisait pourtant plus de trente degrés dehors… Il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture. Elle lui rappelait Poudlard cette couverture.

Elle était rouge et or.

Les couleurs de sa maison. Une maison riche d'histoires et de personnages illustres. Lui et ses amis en feront peut-être un jour partie. Les hardis et les plus forts se réunissent à Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il de hardis lui ? Il se posait toujours et encore la question. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Poufsouffle ou même à Serdaigle ! Mais il remerciait chaque jour le choixpeau de s'être trompé. Il ne L'aurait pas connu sinon.

Il a le nom d'une étoile.

Il a le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel. Ses parents étaient définitivement douées pour trouver des prénoms parce qu'il brille, dans Ses yeux, mille constellations. Quand Il préparait un mauvais coup, Il mordillait Sa lèvre inférieure et le fixait comme s'il n'existait pas. Puis Son visage s'illuminait et Il partait dans un de Ses célèbres éclats de rire avant de lui chuchoter Son idée à l'oreille. Il était toujours très ingénieux pour faire tourner en bourrique la maison ennemie. Surtout un élève d'ailleurs.

Severus Snape.

Quand il pensait à ce nom, un sentiment étrange lui tordait les trippes. Il détestait cet homme. Moins que Lui sans doute. Mais il ne le détestait pas pour une raison valable. Ce garçon ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Mais plus il y pensait plus il prenait peur. Il détestait l'attention qu'Il lui donnait. Quand Il le croisait dans les couloirs poussiéreux du château, Il pouvait arrêter la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour l'insulter lui. Servilus méritait plus Son attention que lui. Serait-il… Jaloux ? Il avala son chocolat de travers. S'étouffa un peu devant cette révélation.

Il sursauta.

Il se releva en grognant, qui venait troubler sa tranquillité ?

\- Bah alors Lunard t'ouvre cette porte ou pas ?!

Un sourire immense illumina son visage. Il était venu. Il était derrière sa porte.

\- Patmol ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il joyeusement en le laissant rentrer.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont pas supporté. Soupira Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Déjà ? rigola-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre la veste rapiécée de son invité.

\- Depuis hier soir. Annonça l'animagus, presque fièrement, en lui abandonnant sa veste.

\- Mais où as-tu dormi ? L'interrogea-t-il en la posant sur le canapé.

\- Sous un pont. Je trouvais plus ta maison. S'esclaffa Sirius.

\- Toujours le même… grommela le loup garou avant de l'inviter dans la cuisine.

Même s'il faisait toujours chaud, la maison de Lunard restait toujours fraîche. Il y veillait, il détestait travailler en pleine canicule. Mais en ce moment il regrettait la chaleur. Car il connaissait par cœur son ami… Il avait tendance à se mettre torse nu dès que la température avoisinait les 31°C. Et voir Sirius Black torse nu était un spectacle à voir au moins une fois dans sa misérable vie. Il était vrai qu'Il était fort bien fait… de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Certains vous diront que les cheveux longs féminisent les hommes mais Sirius était la preuve vivante du contraire. Qu'Il les attache en chignon, les laisse vagabonder sur ses épaules, ou les tresse pour mieux voir devant lui, il était irrémédiablement un sex-symbol. Remus rougit d'un coup. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce type de pensées !

\- Thé ? Café ? Chocolat ? Proposa-t-il tout en devinant la véritable boisson que demanderait Patmol à l'expression légèrement abattue de son visage.

\- Whisky pur feu.

-Cela s'est passé si mal que ça ? S'indigna Lupin en lui en servant un verre à contre cœur.

\- Tu n'en as même pas idée. Lâcha son ami avant de finir le verre cul-sec.

\- Tu es banni ? Souffla Lupin en se disant que, décidément, les parents de Sirius sont de très mauvais géniteurs. Presque aussi lamentables que les siens.

\- Répudié oui. Déshérité assurément. Mais tu sais le pire ? L'interrogea-t-il en tendant son verre.

\- Regulus aussi ? S'horrifia Remus en se pinçant la lèvre de façon adorable.

\- Non. Je lui ai clairement indiqué de ne pas me défendre.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Lui comme Patmol savaient parfaitement combien il serait dur pour Regulus de devoir choisir entre sa famille et son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sirius aurait sans doute mieux réussi à affronter cette épreuve s'il n'avait pas été seul mais… pour le bonheur de son frère il était prêt à tout. Même à se sacrifier. Regulus n'a pas eu besoin de choisir, Sirius l'a fait pour lui. Et il a passé la nuit sous un pont. Seul. Remus se servit un verre de whisky sous l'œil interrogateur de Sirius.

\- Tu as pu partir comme ça ? Ils t'ont banni et… c'est tout ? S'étonna le loup-garou en sachant le penchant des parents de son ami pour la magie noir.

\- Ils m'ont peut-être légèrement blessé…

\- Où ? s'indigna Lupin.

Sirius soupira et souleva ses longs cheveux ébène. Remus bloqua sa respiration. Un trou. Noirci. Comme une brûlure parfaitement circulaire s'étalait sur sa nuque. De la taille d'un poing. Comme elle se situait à l'arrière de sa tête, Sirius n'avait pas dû voir l'étendue des dégâts ni pu se soigner correctement. Remus voyait la magie noire descendre vers son dos en traversant le corps par les veines de son ami. Il réprima un haut le cœur avant de lui demander d'une voix faible et tremblante :

\- Quel sort ?

\- Aucune idée. Mon père peut être très inventif quand il veut. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

\- Sirius, ce sort n'est pas de la magie ordinaire c'est…

\- Je l'ai deviné oui.

\- Ça redescend sous ton tee-shirt. Je suppose que ça cherche à atteindre le cœur.

\- Ça me brûle. Je crois.

\- Comment peux-tu hésiter ?! cracha Remus qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Je ne sens rien. Rien du tout.

\- Même quand j'appuie là ?

Lupin posa son index gracile sur le centre de la blessure. Alors que ça aurait dû le brûler atrocement, Sirius n'eut même pas de réaction. Remus s'alarma complètement. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Une blessure de cette ampleur, surtout de magie noire et située si près de nerfs, aurait dû le faire gémir ou même se plier de douleur. Mais pas du tout.

\- Tu appuie, là ? demanda Sirius sur un ton des plus badins. Comme si c'était habituel pour lui qu'un beau jeune homme appuie sur sa nuque, qui a été frappée auparavant par de la magie noir, en lui demandant si ça faisait mal. Rien de plus normal.

\- Ou…oui. La voix de Remus tremblait. On aurait dit que c'était lui qui avait mal et pas le contraire.

\- Décidément tu es trop empathique Lunard. Ça ne me fait pas mal j'te dis.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement mieux. Je vais chercher si je peux en savoir plus dans des livres.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Il faudrait que je voie la blessure en entier.

\- En entier ?

\- Elle descend dessous ton tee-shirt Patmol. Répéta-t-il.

\- Oh. Attend.

Et il retira son tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son dos musclé. Remus s'empêcha mentalement de piquer un far. Sirius était toujours décidément vraiment bien fait. Le loup-garou ne voyait que son dos, et pourtant il sentait déjà une chaleur caractéristique dans son bas-ventre. On pouvait voir les muscles puissants de l'animagus rouler lorsqu'il soulevait son vêtement… Une délicate goutte de sueur s'écoula de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, disparaissant dans la rainure de son pantalon noir déchiré aux genoux et traçant une ligne droite du bas en haut de son dos.

Lupin frissonna de terreur.

La marque semblait descendre vers son cœur en passant par le côté. Elle évitait sans doute quelque chose tapie au fond de Sirius Black mais là n'était pas la question. Elle descendait. Comme douée d'une volonté propre, sa blessure cherchait à le tuer. Mais que ferrait-elle en chemin ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle atteignait le cœur du beau brun ? Pouvait-on la combattre ? Remus traça la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de son ami, soulager de le sentir frissonner sous son contact froid. Au moins la blessure ne l'avait pas anesthésié du dos tout entier. Il retourna sur la blessure avec anxiété, essayant de voir si ses doigts faisaient quelque chose à la traîné noirâtre qui contrastait avec la peau de Sirius.

\- Lunard ? Chuchota Sirius. Tu trembles.

\- Patmol je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. C'est comme une tâche noire qui avance vers ton cœur. Ton père n'aurait pas pu vouloir te tuer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Faire couler du sang pur, il déteste ça.

\- Tant mieux pour une fois.

Sirius renfila son tee-shirt, encore frissonnant sous le contact de son ami, puis lui demanda s'il pouvait rester une nuit. Le temps de réserver sur le chemin de traverse ensuite. Lunard lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avant de lui dire qu'il avait de la place pour deux. Voir pour quatre. Sirius battit des mains comme un enfant.

 _Chers Queudver et Cornedrue,_

 _Patmol a eu quelques légers problèmes familiaux qui requièrent votre aide. De toute urgence. Il squatte en ce moment chez moi. C'était ça où sous un pont. Cela vous laisse un aperçu de ce dans quoi notre chien noir préféré s'est fourré. Je savais que Peter devait passer chez toi James je me suis donc permis d'écrire pour vous deux. De plus Patmol a été bles…_

Mais tandis qu'il traçait la deuxième courbe pour son s, il fut stoppé par Sirius qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, son torse collé au dos du loup garou.

\- N'écrit pas ça. S'il-te-plaît Remus.

Remus fixa un instant les yeux chocolat de son ami. Une détresse semblable à un tsunami s'agitait derrière son regard habituellement remplit de malice. Il hocha la tête avant de rayer le bout de phrase du mieux qu'il pouvait et de continuer :

 _Si cela vous intéresse je vous propose de venir passer les vacances chez moi. Dîtes-moi vos possibilités._

 _Lunard._

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas les inquiéter. C'est bien suffisant que tu le saches.

Il détestait mentir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il était un bien piètre menteur. C'était pire lorsque c'était ses amis qui le connaissaient pratiquement mieux que lui-même. Quand il mentait, ses cheveux semblaient se hérisser, ses paumes devenaient moites et il tremblait de honte. Oui, il était vraiment un très mauvais menteur. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant son regard paniqué.

\- Où vais-je dormir ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Dans ma chambre. Il y a la place. S'inquiéta Lupin. Il avait terriblement peur de dormir tout seul dans la même chambre que Sirius.

\- Parfait !

Il s'élança vers l'escalier avec sa fougue habituelle. Remus le suivit en ressassant ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas normal de trouver un ami attirant. Aussi beau soit-il. Surtout quand tu es hétéro. Il en était sûr pourtant. Plus maintenant à vrai dire. Surtout à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait. Seul. Avec Sirius. En train de dormir. Tous les deux. Dans la même chambre. Son cerveau était sérieusement en dysfonctionnement pour penser ainsi.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce et vit Sirius, négligemment affalé sur son lit, il resta complètement statufié durant plusieurs secondes. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Sirius lui fit un de ses sourires malicieux dont il avait le secret avant de lui demander :

\- Tu as d'autres lits ?

Repensant aux matelas soigneusement entreposés dans son sous-sol il fit volte-face et s'élança en dehors de la pièce avec l'énergie du désespoir qui le gagnait. Comment allait-il survivre avec Patmol dans sa maison s'il ne faisait que saliver devant lui ? Ce n'était pas gérable ! Il prit la résolution de rester complètement neutre. Comme il devrait l'être. Cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sirius se releva sur son coude droit. Lunard était vraiment étrange en ce moment. La pleine lune n'était pourtant pas pour bientôt ! Il adorait le faire tourner en bourrique d'habitude mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Il était complètement brisé. Le souvenir de la soirée lui broyait le cœur, le consumant à petit feu. Il était peut-être fier d'être un Gryffondor. Mais être un Black, c'était ce qu'il était depuis toujours. Le fait d'être renié l'atteignait plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre. Mais le pire c'était le manque dans sa poitrine. Son frère. Regulus lui manquait. Même si c'était un crétin qui était allé à Serpentard et qui ne semblait pas capable de penser par soi-même… c'était son frère. Et Sirius se rendait petit à petit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était banni.

Il ne reverrait plus sa famille. Sa cousine Androemeda ne se chamaillerait plus avec Bellatrix devant lui et Narcissa ne ventera plus les mérites du parfait Lucius Malefoy en gloussant tout en peignant ses cheveux noirs avec énergie. Regulus ne lui parlera plus jamais. Ses parents aussi. Sa mère ne le grondera plus et son père lui avait fait du mal en tout dernier geste à son égard. En cet instant, il détesta être à Gryffondor. Malgré lui, il se transforma en chien et se roula en boule sur le lit. En plein milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Patmol ! Viens m'aider tu veux ? s'écria une petite voix étouffée, que son oreille canine reconnu immédiatement.

\- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il, retransformé en humain.

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la dernière marche de l'escalier il entendit un énorme fracas venant du sous sol suivit d'un petit cri de douleur. Il se rua jusqu'à la source du bruit et poussa un gloussement. Puis un autre. Et finit par se rouler par terre de rire devant la pose grotesque de son ami. Remus était complètement empêtré dans des matelas, tout rouge et suffoquant sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas finir écraser.

\- Maistuvasm'aideroui ? bredouilla-t-il en essayant de respirer tant bien que mal.

Il souleva le matelas d'une main, tendant l'autre à son ami qui la prit en tremblant. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la rougeur des joues de son ami. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait ou le regardait dans les yeux en ce moment… étrange. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes à monter tous les matelas dans la chambre de Remus et Sirius s'affala avec soulagement sur l'un d'eux.

\- Lunard, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Grogna-t-il en soufflant de dépit.

\- Plus qu'un an Patmol… Patience. Répliqua le loup garou avec son self contrôle habituel.

\- Je déteste attendre. Annonça-t-il tout naturellement.

\- J'avais remarqué depuis le temps ! soupira Remus avant de lui frapper le torse.

Ils sursautèrent quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de la chambre, poussant des piaillements furieux. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très réactifs…

 _Chers Lunard et Patmol,_

 _Peter et moi arriveront demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour déranger notre ami qui adore les grasses-mâtinés. Nous avons hâte de vous rejoindre, nous sentons que ce seront des vacances mémorables ! Rien de plus à dire mis à part que Sirius est vraiment pas doué…_

 _Cornedrue._

\- Merlin qu'il m'énerve celui-là. Lâcha-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs jais, qui le gênait pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Nous ne serons pas longtemps seuls ! Ces vacances vont vraiment être mémorables.

\- Pourquoi arriver si tôt… geignit Sirius en ne prêtant pas attention aux bonnes paroles de son ami.

\- Parce qu'ils adorent t'embêter ? ironisa Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, ce qui le fit frémir.

\- Les tortionnaires… on se demande parfois ce qu'ils foutent à Gryffondor ces serpents ! S'indigna l'animagus.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont courageux ? Ou plus simple : ils adorent violer le règlement.

\- Les serpents aussi ! Ils sont juste plus discret voilà tout.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Aurais-tu de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta le loup garou en lui effleurant le front de sa main froide.

\- Non. Pourquoi cette question stupide ?

\- Tu viens de défendre les Serpentard.

\- Par le pet de Merlin ! J'ai besoin d'une douche !

Remus lui indiqua la première porte à droite en sortant dans le couloir en riant. Il était vrai que cela n'avait pas franchement de rapport, mais il avait vraiment besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Cette soudaine prise de position en faveur de la maison verte et argent n'était absolument pas normal ! Il enleva son jean noir, pestant contre sa ceinture, retira son tee-shirt blanc et plia le tout pour le déposer près du lavabo. Le voilà en boxer, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la vasque en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il le ressentait.

Son énergie semblait faiblir à vue d'œil et il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué chaque minute qui passait. Presser de se requinquer il enleva son boxer et se glissa dans la douche. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller l'eau de Remus, alors, il se décida à ne pas prendre de bain, à son grand regret. C'était étrange cette impression de vide qui le surprenait depuis qu'il s'était fait bannir. Il devrait pourtant être heureux non ? Enfin libéré du joug de ses parents et de leurs idéaux pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Il fit couler l'eau sur son visage qui semblait sculpté par un ange. Un ange rebelle. Alors qu'habituellement cela le détendait automatiquement, cette fois-ci, il grimaça de douleur quand l'eau pure et cristalline atteignit sa nuque. Il ne ressentait plus rien il y a quelques minutes pourtant ! Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de colère. Il détestait être ici ! Il devrait être avec sa famille !

Haine.

Il bouillonnait, chaque seconde qui passait, il avait l'impression de se faire envahir par cette colère indescriptible. Il sortit de la douche d'un pas rageur et s'approcha du miroir en grognant. La tête haute et la pause altière, il s'avança à pas gracieux avec une élégance tout à fait naturelle, et donna un immense coup de poing dans la glace de la salle de bain qui explosa sous ses doigts. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Les yeux aveuglés par la haine. Il aurait voulu tout casser. Nu comme un verre, il détestait le reflet brisé que lui renvoyait le miroir. Des cheveux longs désordonnés, des tatouages disgracieux, des muscles bien trop proéminents pour être princiers et un regard de braise trop expressif. Il aurait voulu être un sang pur parfait. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces satanés Gryffondors !

Mais tu es un Gryffondor, incapable.

Tout son reflet semblait se foutre de lui. Même son regard le plus noir ressemblait à un coup d'œil moqueur que balancerait quelqu'un de bien fait, à un laid dans la rue. Il se sentait laid. Laid et sale.

\- Patmol ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas aux premiers abords puis il comprit.

\- Oui. Je suis tombé et j'ai fracassé ton miroir.

\- Quoi ?! J'entre ! S'affola Remus derrière la porte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller.

\- Non. Gronda-t-il.

\- Ce que tu peux être pudique ! Enfile une serviette alors.

\- Attend quelques secondes.

Il enroula une serviette blanche immaculée autour de sa taille puis lui ouvrit la porte en essayant de lui sourire. Remus semblait inquiet pour lui. Il ne savait que penser. Il était si gentil. La colère reflua petit à petit et il frappa dans le dos du loup garou de sa main valide en s'esclaffant :

\- Quel imbécile je fais !

\- C'est peu dire ! s'indigna son ami en lui souriant. Montre-moi ta main.

Il la brandit fièrement avec son arrogance habituelle. Remus poussa un petit cri de terreur peu masculin en voyant l'état de la main de son ami. Mais que lui était venu à l'esprit ? Il lui restait des bouts de miroir dans sa main d'où s'échappait des trainés de sang écarlate.

Douleur.

Merlin, qu'il avait mal ! Quelle idée franchement ! Remus essayait de lui faire le moins de mal possible mais chaque bout de verre qu'il enlevait semblait lui arracher la peau. Il préférait éviter de penser que, littéralement, c'était réellement le cas. Adieu le courage légendaire des rouges et ors !

\- Tadam ! J'ai fini ! S'écria Remus en brandissant le dernier morceau en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! souffla Sirius.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout ! S'indigna Remus en le menaçant avec le dernier bout de miroir.

\- Éloigne ça de mon merveilleux visage encore épargné ! Gémit-il avant d'essayer de se relever.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment le jour de Sirius. Et il avait véritablement mal accroché sa serviette. Donc… elle tomba.

Et Remus rougit.

Sirius éclata de rire devant la gêne apparente de son ami, qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre, tout en essayant d'éviter de poser son regard sur ce que laissait à l'air libre la serviette disparue. Chose dont Sirius n'avait jamais eu à avoir honte. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Par ailleurs, Remus essayait vainement de bredouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : maispourquewaturemetspastaservieeeette. Et bien évidement il prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait son ami, se rapprochant comme s'il essayait de comprendre et le loup garou bondit en arrière en s'écriant d'une voix suraigüe :

\- Remets cette serviette, bon sang de verracrasse !

\- Mon magnifique corps te gêne Remus ?

\- Retourne-toi au moins ! Glapit-il en réponse.

Et il se retourna. Mais ce ne fut pas mieux. Sirius avait réellement un magnifique postérieur et il le savait. On le lui avait souvent répété. Doux et ferme sans imperfection ainsi que délicatement musclé. On lui avait parfois gémit, sans doute. Mais il ne se doutait pas que son ami avait profité du fait qu'il se soit retourné pour foncer en direction de la sortie. Pas si idiot que ça le loup garou. Mais un loup garou affamé.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine si tu me cherches une fois… habillé ! Hurla Lupin d'une voix étouffée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et secoua la tête en souriant. Il enfila un tee-shirt noir à son ami qui était légèrement plus grand que lui, puis cria avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je peux t'emprunter un boxer ?

\- Qu… heu oui. Oui. Oui si tu veux.

\- Merci Lunard !

Il en prit un au hasard et descendit ainsi. Pas la peine de lui emprunter quelque chose de plus, sa valise arriverait sans doute bientôt avec une beuglante de ses parents chéris. Il redescendit les cheveux encore mouillé et l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Remus préparait le repas en sifflotant gaiement, pas si troublé que cela finalement, par sa vision de tout à l'heure. Il se plaça derrière lui et observa d'un œil interrogateur la pizza qui s'étalait sur le plan de travail. Cela n'avait pas l'air mauvais, songea-t-il en sentant son estomac gargouiller.

Ce fut délicieux.

Il se remplit la panse plus que de raison et rigola tout le dîner avec son ami. Décidément il était tout de même fatigué car un bâillement lui échappa bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Remus éclata de rire et ils montèrent ensemble en dans la chambre après avoir tout débarrassé. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Il ne cauchemardait jamais. Jamais. Même dans sa plus tendre enfance Sirius Black n'avait jamais, Oh grand jamais, cauchemardé. Sauf cette nuit là. Sa blessure sembla une nouvelle fois lui brûler le dos, s'étalant plus loin encore. Sous ses yeux fermés se déroulait son premier mauvais rêve et il n'apprécia pas vraiment l'expérience…

Plongé jusqu'au coup dans une huile rouge et or qui montait peu à peu, il tentait vainement de respirer, avalant de plus en plus d'huile visqueuse, qui allait probablement le tuer s'il ne sortait pas très vite. Il pataugeait, s'essoufflant, essayant de regagner un rivage qui paraissait toujours plus loin. Puis une île. Une île verte. Toute proche. Comme salvatrice. Il battit des jambes et s'écroula sur la berge. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une main tendue l'invitait à se relever. Ce qu'il fit avec peine, puis un immense sourire encadra son visage. C'était Regulus. Derrière lui, se tenait toute sa famille souriante et le serrant dans leur bras. Il ne remarquait pas encore son uniforme vert et argent qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. D'un coup il fut traîné en arrière.

\- Sirius ! Hurla Narcissa en s'élançant vers lui, mais elle le manqua.

Il se débattait comme il pouvait, les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis la lumière se fit et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. James. Peter. Et pire encore.

\- Remus.

Ils étaient tous là. Un sourire meurtrier au coin des lèvres, le fixant d'un regard noir, baguette dans la main. Et pour la première fois en leur présence : Sirius eut peur. Il n'était plus sur une île paradisiaque mais dans un cachot noir et humide d'où suintait par endroit, l'affreuse eau rouge et or. Il était attaché au plafond par les poignets, il avait l'impression que les cordes lui brulaient la peau.

\- Tu croyais sérieusement qu'on accueillerait joyeusement un Black ? Ricana James, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Le Black le plus incapable de toute la fratrie qui plus est ? En rajouta Peter.

\- Et surtout un Gryffondor lâche qui mériterait d'être enterré depuis qu'il est né ?! Hurla Remus en lui empoignant les cheveux en arrière.

\- N…non. Balbutia Sirius, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents.

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être notre ami. Susurra James en s'approchant dangereusement.

\- Ni d'être un Black. Continua Peter, sa baguette trouant presque la peau fine du cou de Sirius.

\- Ni même d'exister ! Cracha Remus en le frappant d'un coup de pied dans le torse.

\- Re…remus ! Pourquoi ? gémit Sirius en se balançant encore sous la violence du choc.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître ! Tu n'es qu'une anomalie. Un Black même pas Serpentard ! Tu n'es qu'une lamentable ERREUR.

Il cru qu'il allait perdre pied. Sombrer dans la folie la plus totale. Il n'avait jamais cauchemardé. Comment reconnaître cet état ? Pour lui tout était vrai. Jusque dans les moindres détails. C'était ce que pensaient réellement tous ses amis. Et c'est ce qu'il croyait aussi à présent. Tout englué dans son mauvais rêve qui n'en finissait pas. Il voulait rejoindre sa famille, partir, s'échapper enfin de cette horreur. Mais il se balançait toujours, encore suspendu et suffoquait.

\- Endoloris ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Et Sirius hurla. Plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais hurlé. Il ne sentit pas sa cicatrice gagner du terrain jusqu'à son cœur tellement il était perdu dans la douleur. Il aurait préféré s'arracher la peau que de subir cela. Il hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Il avait l'impression d'être éventré, tailladé, secoué, éviscéré, poignardé, brûlé et tout cela en même temps. Par vague de douleur insoutenable.

Ce n'était peut-être pas seulement un mauvais rêve…

\- Patmol… Patmol ! Réveille-toi ! Arrête ! SIRIUS ! Hurlais Remus en essayant de le réveiller.

\- Hein ? Que… NON ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! S'écria Sirius en papillonnant des paupières.

\- Sirius… ce n'était qu'un cauch… commença Remus pour le rassurer.

\- RECULE ! Hurla Sirius, se cognant la tête contre le mur pour s'éloigner lui-même.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te faire de m…

\- ARRÊTE ! Arrêtez de mentir… Sirius semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

* * *

Remus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il était tranquillement en train de dormir quand il avait entendu Patmol crier. Il avait vainement essayé de le réveiller mais il hurlait, comme se tordant de douleur. Et voilà qu'à présent il le repoussait ?

\- Mais je ne mens pas Patmol… je suis là… tout va bien. Se risqua-t-il pour le clamer.

\- Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! J'aurais dû rester avec ma famille !

Ces mots firent plus mal qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Le loup garou avait l'impression d'être trahi, attaqué dans son propre cœur. Mais de quoi avait pu rêver son ami ? D'un coup il poussa un cri de surprise. La blessure. Elle semblait rougeoyer, elle atteignait déjà les côtes de son ami et étaient à une quinzaine de centimètres tout au plus de son cœur. S'étalent de tout son long sur son torse, elle prenait chaque seconde plus d'importance. Lupin ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu grandir aussi vite ?

\- Patmol… ta blessure… elle s'agrandit. S'interloqua-t-il en avançant sa main vers le torse de l'animagus effrayé.

\- Vas-t-en !

Les yeux de Sirius devenaient complètement fous dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il ne comptait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il n'en n'était pas question. D'un geste souple il le prit dans ses bras. Collant le torse brûlant et rutilant de sueur d'angoisse de Sirius contre le sien, ferme et d'une chaleur réconfortante. Sirius se débattit un peu puis, au bout de quelques minutes, s'abandonna dans les bras de son ami. Il pleura doucement, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui le prenaient par vagues ininterrompues. Lupin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais en cet instant, Sirius lui paru fragile. C'était lui d'habitude, celui qu'on soutenait chaque mois pour l'aider à avancer, à survivre. Mais c'était son tour à présent. Il devait aider Sirius. Son ami mouillait complètement sa nuque de ses larmes, et sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ressentait la détresse de son ami, peut-être plus pour lui, mais il se refusait d'y penser maintenant. Sirius se décolla légèrement et le fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Son cœur se serra.

Mais le pire, c'était sans doute cette tentation quasi bestiale d'embrasser ses lèvres fines et rosées. Il se reteint de justesse et lui fit un rapide baiser sur le front pour l'apaiser. Sirius tremblait encore dans ses bras et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait adorablement quand il réprimait ses pleurs. Merlin, même les yeux bouffis et le front luisant, son ami était tellement attirant ! Il essaya de ne pas rougir en sentant son boxer devenir de plus en plus étroit. Ce n'était réellement pas le moment !

\- Sirius… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud contre l'oreille de l'animagus qui frissona.

\- Tu… vous… c'était horrible. Gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Moi ? S'étonna le loup garou en caressant doucement les cheveux de Sirius.

\- Tu m'as traité de… de…

Les mots semblaient peiner à sortir. Son ami ne faisait que balbutier en secouant la tête, le serrant de plus en plus fort.

\- Sirius je ne te traiterais jamais de quoi que ce s… commença-t-il dans une vaine tentative de le calmer.

\- ERREUR ! Tu m'as traité de lamentable erreur ! Hurla Sirius en le foudroyant de son regard qui virait au chocolat noir sous la colère. Même haineux, il était appétissant.

\- Non. Non. S'alarma le loup garou en secouant la tête devant l'énormité de la chose.

\- Si ! Mais tu avais raison de toute façon. Quel Black irait dans la maison des rouges et ors, hein ?

\- Le plus merveilleux de tous les Black, l'un de mes plus proches amis qui m'a toujours soutenu. Il a un cœur d'or, des cheveux d'ébène et un sourire à en faire pâlir d'envie le soleil.

Sirius l'écoutait détacher chaque mot, espérant à chaque syllabe de ne pas rêver encore. Et poussé par un désir inavouable il captura les lèvres fines de celui qui le réconfortait. Remus se sentit bien. Ce n'était pas un baiser romantique, c'était un baiser désespéré. Il voulait une preuve. Il voulait qu'il réponde. Et de toute façon, qui serait-il s'il résistait aux lèvres tentatrices de Sirius Black ? Alors il y répondit avec délice. Lui qui adorait les friandises, il avait l'impression de croquer dans un bonbon interdit. Et il adora. Même si Sirius n'était sans doute pas amoureux de lui à proprement parlé, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer chaque seconde, chaque micro poussée contre ses lèvres.

Merlin, il était amoureux de Sirius Black.

Quand cette vérité le frappa il eut la réaction la plus normale de l'univers : il demanda l'accès à sa langue. Et Sirius était triste. Triste et remplit de désespoir. Alors il accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Leurs bouches se mélangèrent dans un ballet endiablé, tout n'était que fièvre et passion tentatrice. Ils s'écrasaient plus qu'ils ne se câlinaient. Se mordaient plus qu'ils s'embrassaient. Leurs mains tapaient plus qu'elles ne caressaient. Et pourtant… Ils nageaient tous les deux comme dans une autre dimension. Remus détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sirius qui le regarda avec peine, il avait encore l'impression d'être rejeté. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

Sirius gémit doucement, sentant les milliers de baisers de son… ami ? Il ne savait plus vraiment mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il sentait les douces lèvres de Remus lui chatouiller le cou, descendant jusqu'à la rainure du tee-shirt puis remontant de l'autre côté jusqu'à lécher la mâchoire carrée de l'animagus. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se contentant de savourer la terrible torture que le loup garou lui infligeait.

Ses mains se firent baladeuses.

Remus voulait aller plus loin, ayant l'impression que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Il lui griffa le dos, presque animal. Ce n'était pas amoureux, c'était primaire, bestial. Il avait l'impression que ce serait la première et dernière fois alors… Il voulait laisser ses empreintes sur la peau tendre de celui qu'il aimait. Tant pis si c'était douloureux pour lui, il s'en contrefichait de souffrir, juste pour sentir la chaleur de Sirius. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait qu'il le prenne tout entier.

\- Remus… supplia Sirius, gémissant qu'il aille plus loin.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander. Il ne voulait pas que son ami regrette le lendemain matin. Il voulait être certain que ce désir était partagé. Même si Sirius ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait au moins qu'il le désir assez pour faire cela.

\- Oui… murmura Sirius dans le creux de son oreille avant de fendre sur son cou.

Remus reteint un cri de surprise et de désir. Il sentait sa peau se faire aspirer, mordiller, lécher par l'animagus qui lui signifiait clairement d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'au sexe de l'animagus. Déjà tendu, il le malaxa sans remord, savourant l'expression de Sirius qui s'agrippait à son tee-shirt. Il avait été certain d'aimer les femmes. Dorénavant il était sûr du contraire. Il aimait Sirius, et il voulait savourer cette nuit. Il appuya plus fort, lui faisant sans doute un peu mal mais… comme il s'en fichait !

Sirius décida de mener la danse.

Il plaqua Remus contre le mur, prenant ses deux poignets ensemble d'une main et les gardant au dessus de la tête du loup garou. Remus avait l'impression d'être dominé. Mais… il savourait juste. Il s'en soucierait plus tard ! Essayant d'attraper tout de même les lèvres de Sirius, il ne fut pas rassasié. Sirius était un Black. Il ne pouvait que le laisser faire. C'était dans les gènes du beau brun. Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait. Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Mais Merlin que c'était bon !

Remus se perdit dans le plaisir.

Sirius n'était vraiment pas un amateur. Il léchait son cou, jouait avec lui de toutes les manières possible, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et Remus savourait le cadeau de celui qu'il aimait. Mais c'était trop, Sirius était bien trop fort. Un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand il jouit et Sirius lui agrippa les fesses d'un coup quand ce fut son tour.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore fondues l'un dans l'autre et ils étaient déjà satisfaits. Il y avait toujours cet air de tristesse reculée dans le regard du brun et un amour inavoué dans celui du loup garou mais… ils allaient mieux.

\- Remus, je… commença Sirius.

\- Chut. Ne dit rien. Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes, que tu ne l'as jamais voulu. Ça me ferait trop mal. Juste. Tais-toi. Supplia Remus, sa tête collée contre le torse musclé et parfaitement sculpté de l'animagus. Il aurait pu compter les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de son partenaire.

Alors Sirius se tût et Remus sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire encore au coin des lèvres.

Il ne vit pas le temps que mit son ami à sombrer lui aussi.

Il ne le vit pas s'attarder sur chaque détail de son corps fin et mutilé.

Il ne le vit pas verser une larme devant ce qu'il trouvait être un traitement injuste et horrible.

Il ne le sentit pas caresser chaque cicatrice, comme pour les effacer, s'attardant sur la morsure de Greyback qui ne guérira sans doute jamais.

Il ne le sentit pas enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il ne l'entendit pas murmurer avant d'enfin s'endormir de fatigue, comme rattrapé par son cœur :

\- Je t'aime Remus.

Remus papillonna des paupières. Il ne dormait jamais longtemps après tout et il ne voulait pas vraiment que ses deux autres amis les découvrent nus et enlacés quand ils arriveront. Alors il s'activa. Il enfila tout d'abord ses propres affaires puis il chercha un autre tee-shirt, un moins amoché, et un autre boxer pour Sirius, un moins abîmé.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

Merlin qu'il était beau, endormit dans son sommeil paisible. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient délicieusement son visage, ses paupières closes attiraient le regard sur ses lèvres encore rougies par le plaisir et enflées par la ferveur de Remus quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était roulé sur le côté, offrant une vue plongeant sur son postérieur magnifiquement fuselé et ses épaules carrées. Remus le releva avec précaution, lui levant les bras en essayant de ne pas baver devant leur parfaite proportion. Il lui enfila tant bien que mal son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à la partie la plus difficile pour lui : le bas. Ce n'était pas la tâche en elle-même qui était compliquée évidement. C'était plutôt la vue qu'elle offrait. Il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien fait ! Remus déglutit avant d'enfiler, presque en fermant les yeux, le boxer à son ami.

Merlin que sa vie lui paraissait compliquée.

Puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas léger, essayant de ne pas repenser à hier soir pour ne pas devoir changer de caleçon une fois de plus. Il prépara le lait, le versant dans la casserole et attendit qu'il chauffe patiemment. Il sortit son chocolat en poudre qu'il avait préalablement moulu, puis le versa dans la tasse avec le lait chaud. Il savoura le parfum entêtant de la mixture avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée.

\- Hey ! Déjà levé Lunard ? S'étonna James joyeusement en déposant ses affaires.

\- Bonjour Remus ! Salua timidement Queudver avant de s'effondrer en se prenant une valise dans le dos.

\- Ah ! la valise de Patmol est arrivée ! Annonça gaiement Cornedrue en faisant une accolade à Remus, avant d'aider Peter qui avait du mal à s'extirper du poids de la valise.

\- Patmol dort encore. Sourit Relus avant d'avaler une seconde gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je m'en charge ! S'exclama James avant de se ruer vers l'escalier.

Il poussa un cri de joie quelques secondes plus tard et les deux autres maraudeurs supposèrent qu'il avait trouvé Sirius sans leur aide. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ils n'auraient pas à se protéger de la vengeance de Sirius qui promettait d'être terrible.

\- JAMES POTTER, PRÉPARE-TOI A MOURIR !

-Content de te revoir mon pote !

\- PAS MOI ! DESCEND DE MON LIT AVANT QUE JE NE T'ÉTRIPE !

\- Même pas en rêve, tu es très moelleux.

Remus sursauta en entendant ces paroles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Il n'était tout de même pas jaloux ? Mais rien que l'image de James sur les abdos de son Sirius, lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

\- DESCEND DE MOI ! s'égosilla Sirius.

\- Relaxe ! Tu es chatouilleux ou quoi ?

\- Ne me tente pas Cornedrue… dois-je te rappeler qui est le plus chatouilleux des deux dans l'histoire ?

\- Nonnnnnn ! à moi ! On m'assassine !

\- On fait moins le malin là, hein ?

\- Je me rends ! Stop ! arrête !

Maintenant c'était l'image de Sirius sur James qui lui donnait envie de briser sa tasse sur le crâne de James. Ce n'était pas bon du tout cette histoire. Patmol et Cornedrue étaient très proches et très tactiles. S'il commençait à s'énerver à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient il allait y avoir un problème. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où en était sa relation avec Sirius. Devaient-ils agir comme avant ? Ignorer cette nuit et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Il allait devoir en discuter avec le magnifique brun, que ça le gêne ou non. Alors il attendit la fin du petit déjeuner pour prendre Sirius à part. Mais une fois dans la chambre il ne sut pas vraiment que dire, ni par où commencer.

\- Je sais de quoi tu veux parler Remus. Murmura Sirius en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Oh.

Remus ne savait que répondre. Il voulait tellement savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Il fixait Sirius en attendant la suite, un peu craintif. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre. Bien sûr il savait que Sirius ne pouvait l'aimer. Il aimait les femmes depuis toujours et il ne pensait pas pouvoir y changer grand-chose. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier cette nuit. Jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Lunard.

\- Moi si. Je t'aime. Pas comme un ami. Je voudrais continuer de vivre contre toi toutes les nuits et me réveiller dans tes bras chaque matin.

Il se couvrit la bouche de la main dès que les paroles lui échappèrent. Il avait parlé avec le cœur. Il aurait voulu écouter sa raison, mais face aux yeux chocolat de Sirius, il ne réagissait plus comme il le faudrait.

\- Je pense que moi aussi. Mais il me faut du temps tu comprends ? C'est assez nouveau pour moi. Je veux dire…

\- Aimer un homme ? Ouais moi aussi.

Sirius lui sourit puis déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres du loup garou qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Avant de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Il était assez fier de lui, il faut l'avouer. Déjà, il ne pensait pas un jour séduire un homme et il devait avouer ne pas du tout avoir fait exprès ( ce qui, dans un sens, était assez flatteur ). Mais en plus il ne pensait pas réussir à donner du plaisir à un homme. Aussi canon que son ami en plus. Mais il y avait sous cette fierté comme un sentiment qui lui crispait les entrailles.

Du dégout.

Pourquoi était-il dégouté ? Il aimait Remus. Il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ce sentiment le remplissait de bonheur, tellement qu'il en aurait sourit toute la journée. Alors c'était quoi ce doute qui le tiraillait ? Ce n'était même pas le problème d'être avec un homme… il se rendit compte de l'aberration en la comprenant : c'était le fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait en ce moment ?

\- Les gars ! Je crois que j'ai un problème. Je déteste les Gryffondors. Annonça-t-il de la même façon qu'on lâcherait une bombe. Une énorme bombe.

\- Qu… quoi ? s'étonna James qui devait penser qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé.

\- Je vous déteste. C'est viscéral. Et pourtant je vous adore en même temps.

\- C'est ta blessure ! mais oui bien sûr ! S'écria Remus en tirant sur son tee-shirt d'une façon qu'il ne voulait pas sensuelle mais que Sirius trouva sexy au possible. Et dégoutant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

\- Quelle blessure ? demandèrent Peter et James qui étaient complètement perdus.

Sirius enleva son tee-shirt et montra la tâche noire qui s'étalait sur son dos. Ils frissonnèrent. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus vivante, gigotant presque. S'étalant comme un ver se tortillant sous sa peau laiteuse.

\- C'est quoi cette chose ? Grimaça James.

\- De la magie noire. Je pense qu'elle modifie la façon de penser de Sirius, le rendant plus Serpentard chaque seconde qui passe. Ton père est quand même très doué. Cela expliquerait aussi ton cauchemar Patmol. Celui où je dis que tu es une… une erreur.

\- Ah oui quand même ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

\- Il ne disait pas que cela… VOUS ÉTIEZ TOUS COUPABLES ! hurla-t-il d'un coup.

\- Sirius calme-toi… s'horrifièrent ses amis en voyant la blessure continuer son chemin.

Elle avait pourtant reculée par rapport à la dernière fois, mais la voilà qui repartait vers le cœur de l'animagus. Lui rongeant l'âme de plus en plus profondément. Le faisant devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais c'était inévitable, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il perdait totalement le contrôle, il le sentait. Il frappa James au visage, le faisant chanceler, éclatant au passage ses célèbres lunettes. Il se tourna vers Peter qui poussa un petit couinement avant de se transformer en rat pour se réfugier derrière Remus.

\- VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS TRAHIS ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant du loup garou.

\- Sirius recule ! Répliqua James qui revenait à la charge.

\- Tu n'es même pas mon ami. POUR TOI JE NE SUIS RIEN.

Il le frappa une seconde, encore plus violemment. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il se sentait envahir par une haine incroyable, il allait être totalement consumé par ce qui l'envahissait. Rongeant tout sur son passage. Il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de lui. Et cela lui était totalement égal. James s'écroula au sol sans que cela n'affecte réellement Sirius. Mis à part un petit sentiment de victoire peut-être. Il prit les cheveux en bataille de James et le balança contre le coin de la table, fou de rage et de douleur. James s'évanouit, il lui fallait être soigné au plus vite mais Sirius s'en contrefichait. Qu'il meure si ça l'enchantait !

\- James !

Remus se jeta au côté de son ami qui perdait connaissance sous ses yeux. Sirius devenait encore plus fou de rage. Rage alimentée par un intarissable sentiment de jalousie. Mais il ne le reconnaîtrait pas à travers la colère qui prenait possession de son cœur. La magie noire devait être à, à peine, deux pauvres petits centimètres de son cœur.

\- Sirius, arrête ! gémit Remus en essayant de stopper le sang qui s'échappait de derrière le crâne de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus pale.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, la répugnante créature ! Cracha Sirius en lui donnant une gifle magistrale.

Une larme perla sur la joue du loup garou sans qu'il ne puisse la stopper. Ces mots lui avaient fait plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, il devrait y être habitué. Mais en voyant cette démence et ce dégout dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait, il crut que rien ne pourrait le sauver.

Sirius vit l'abattement dans les yeux presque dorés de Remus et cela le secoua d'un coup. Puis la larme coula le long de sa joue pale et il chancela. Quand Remus éclata en sanglot, se recroquevillant près de James, il s'approcha, tendant la main vers lui. Remus prit peur et recula subitement, se cognant contre le pied de la table. Quand un petit cri de douleur lui échappa Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Il s'approcha encore, mais Remus essayait encore de le repousser. Il avait eut bien trop mal. Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Sirius avant de se faire happer par la noirceur. Mais bien heureusement, Remus le vit. Cette petite étincelle d'espoir. Alors il se releva, un peu chancelant, et lui prit la main, posa la sienne sur sa joue, et l'embrassa.

Lumière.

Sirius eut l'impression de revivre d'un coup. Il ne se concentrait seulement sur les lèvres de son amant. Laissant la joie d'être aimé l'envahir. Il captura les lèvres de Remus encore plus fort, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais s'en détacher. Il avait si peur de redevenir ce qu'il était s'il s'éloignait de sa chandelle. Son soleil. Son étoile.

\- Ne part pas… gémit-il, pressé contre la bouche de Remus.

\- Jamais. Murmura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai peur… je ne veux pas vous faire du mal !

Il commençait à paniquer, voyant ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentait la rage faire partie de lui. Comment pourrait-il l'enlever ? Il avait si peur de lui-même. Il aurait voulu se ligoter et transplaner dans un coin perdu ou personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Il voulait disparaître pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Remus ne pourrait pas le retenir, s'il devenait complètement quelqu'un d'autre, trop aveuglé par son amour, et les autres par leur amitié. Il devait partir. Le plus loin possible. Maintenant que cette idée avait germée dans son esprit, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

\- Je suis désolé Remus… je t'aime. Souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter avec un petit sourire meurtrit et une infini tristesse dans le regard.

\- Quoi ? que… Sirius ! Hurla Remus. Non… Il ne l'entendit pas souffler cela.

Il était déjà parti. Il ne savait pas lui-même où il voulait aller. Il voulait transplaner là où il ne ferrait de mal à personne. Il devait se faire oublier, s'oublier lui-même. Abandonner ce qu'il était pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il s'échoua sur une plage qu'il ne reconnu même pas, et appela son frère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait si seul, si tiraillé de toute part. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis toujours… il voulait son frère. Son patronus arriva à destination. Son frère arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Il le fixait de son regard impénétrable, ses cheveux si caractéristiques à sa famille et pourtant… il avait quitté son air aristocratique en le reconnaissant.

Tristesse.

Regulus était si triste pour son frère. Pour lui, il était une seconde partie de son âme. Le perdre avait été une épreuve et il pensait s'en être assez bien sortit. Sauf qu'un simple patronus lui demandant de l'aide et il accourait déjà. Un lien fraternel, cela ne se coupe pas avec de la paperasse et une photo brûlée sur un arbre généalogique. C'est bien trop fort, bien trop puissant. Il avait ressentit la détresse de son frère, il ne savait pas comment l'aider alors il s'était contenté de souffrir avec lui à distance. Il ne savait que trop faire de ce lien. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait rompu.

\- Sirius… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Encore ? Soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- C'est père… la magie noire… je fais du mal aux gens autour de moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai frappé James, Regulus ! à cause d'un rêve à la con ! Et maintenant je suis obligé de partir si je ne veux pas tuer mes amis ! Père m'a rendu complètement fou !

\- Comment ?

Il souleva son tee-shirt. Il frissonna en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait. James… Une larme perla au coin de sa paupière. Il était un monstre. Une saloperie. A présent, il était vraiment une erreur.

\- Sirius, ce truc avance. S'inquiéta Regulus comme ses amis auparavant.

\- Je sais ! Mais comme tu es à serpentard, je ne devrais pas te faire de mal… j'espère.

\- Ça me rassure…

Sirius s'esclaffa mais il se coupa bien vite. Il n'arrivait même pas à être lui-même ! Celui qui rigolait tout le temps, gesticulait dans tous les sens quand il voulait expliquer une idée et qui souriait toujours quand il saluait quelqu'un. Sauf Servilus évidement.

\- Bon vient, il y doit y avoir une cabane de pêcheur pas trop loin d'ici. Annonça Regulus en lui prenant le poignet pour l'aider à se relever.

Sirius le suivit dans un était second. Il détestait les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Il aurait voulu retourner auprès de ses amis, et courir se réfugier dans les bras de Remus. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pour leur propre sécurité, il devait rester le plus loin possible d'eux. Et surtout de Lui. Cet homme qui, en l'espace d'une nuit, avait remué tous ses principes, et chamboulé son petit cœur rabougrit de Black.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane bleue. Un beau bleu neutre, qui ne le ferrait normalement pas devenir fou dès les premiers instants passés à l'intérieur. C'était tout simple, le mobilier était juste nécessaire. Un lit, une table, une bougie, point à la ligne.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Murmura Regulus avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'un Black n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Sirius en s'affalant dans le lit qui grinça sous son poids.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais le 11 square n'est pas encore prêt à te ré-accueillir Siri'.

\- Je le sais bien. Encore trop Gryffondor.

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait ressentir son frère. Il ne le vivait pas. Il était étranger à ce dilemme qui semblait le ronger depuis bien plus longtemps que depuis qu'il avait reçu le sort. Mais le sort rongeait la volonté qu'il lui restait, rendant les choses pires, les ressentiments affreux.

Sirius fit une grimace de dégout.

Il se détestait. Il avait horreur de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans la mer et enfin oublier ses problèmes. Mais ce n'était pas son style. La fuite était déjà quelque chose qu'il détestait faire.

\- Je t'apporterais de la nourriture dans quelques heures. Dors. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Merci. Il se retenait de lancer qu'il venait juste de se réveiller parce qu'il se sentait aussi complètement vanné.

Regulus hocha la tête et retourna dans sa maison qui l'accueillerait avec plaisir, le tableau le saluerait en rentrant, et Kreattur lui concocterait de bons petits plats. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait envi de partir d'ici. D'oublier qu'il était chez les rouges et ors, et d'enfin revoir sa famille réunie en lui souriant.

Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller défraîchit et ferma les yeux instantanément.

Il n'était pas sur une plage, ni dans un océan cette fois-ci. Mais il était sur une barque qu'il connaissait. Il savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Le revoilà en première année, se dirigeant vers le chapeau qui allait décider de son destin. Le problème était que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas avec ses tous nouveaux amis rencontrés dans le train, mais avec un binoclard baveux et assez gros ainsi une espèce de maigrichon, qui le révulsait avec ses deux dents de devant lui faisant penser à un rat. Mais le pire, c'était la sensation de douleur dans sa jambe. En plein milieu de sa cuisse, une immense patte de loup-garou trouait sa chair avec une griffe plus longue qu'un couteau. C'était ses amis du train. Mais ce n'était pas eux en même temps. Il était complètement embrouillé et la peur de mourir lui tiraillait le ventre.

Il bascula de la barque.

Il coula, avalant une se retrouver sur un tabouret, tremblant de froid, l'eau semblant rentrer par tous les pores de sa peau encore pale. Il frissonna quand un vieux chapeau fripé fut posé sur sa tête d'ange.

 _Regardez-moi cela… Où vais-je te mettre ? Un Black incapable d'être assez sang-pur pour aller à Serpentard ? Par Merlin, il est même courageux ! Je vois que tu as rencontré les nouveaux toquards de l'école ! Allez…_

Gryffondor !

Sirius hurla quelque chose, essayant de se rapprocher de la table des verts et argents, mais un immense griffon l'avait pris pas le col de la cape et déposé sans ménagement sur la table des rouges et ors. Il se sentait complètement minable. Une horreur sans nom le terrassait. Il n'était même pas dans la maison de sa famille !

Le décor devint flou et il retrouva la sensation de se noyer. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le lac noir. On lui retira la tête, juste le temps qu'il reprenne une inspiration et qu'il puisse voir les visages moqueurs de ses compagnons de barque.

\- Regarde ça Remus, comment tu as pu t'attacher à ce type ? Il est lamentable ! Rigolait le petit gros.

\- Je ne m'y suis pas attachée ! Hurla Remus de toutes ses forces.

\- Si ! On le sait ! On t'a vu le soigner la dernière fois ! Rétorqua le binoclard.

\- Mais je l'ai soigné comme on soigne un animal de compagnie, comment voulez-vous pouvoir lui jouer tous nos mauvais tours s'il meurt ? Geignit-il en empoignant une touffe des cheveux de Sirius lui-même.

Sirius qui avait cru trouver un soutien dans ses rêves, se le fit immédiatement retirer. Il percuta le fond des toilettes et s'évanouit en laissant ses dernières bulles d'air s'échapper.

Il se réveilla attaché contre un lit, ne pouvant seulement que tourner la tête. Il sentait une peur terrible lui broyer les entrailles. Devant lui s'étendait un nombre incroyable d'instrument de torture, et au milieu se trouvait : Remus.

Il hurla.

\- Siri' ! Siri' ! Réveille-toi !

Il se réveilla, en sueur, le regard fou. Chaque cauchemar le rendrait un peu plus peureux, un peu plus serpentard, un peu plus haineux, un peu moins gryffondor. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Remus à la sortie de son cauchemar pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout était faux, qu'il l'aimait. Non. Il n'y avait que du vide. Il leva des yeux complètement agars vers son frère qui l'avait sauvé de son cauchemar.

\- Sirius, ce sort va te rendre dingue.

\- Je sais. Tu vas devoir m'attacher. Je sais que la prochaine fois, je vais chercher à les rejoindre. Mais cette fois-ci je réussirais peut-être à les tuer. Chaque cauchemar est pire que le précédent quand je me réveille.

\- Sirius, je ne peux pas t'attacher c'est…

\- Bien sûr, je sais, utilise des liens magiques sinon ça ne me retiendra pas longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je refuse d'attacher mon propre frère dans une cabane de pêcheur !

\- Mais … Fais-le.

\- Non.

\- Regulus je te l'ordonne.

\- Non !

\- Regulus, de gré ou de force je te ferrais m'attacher ! Alors ne me tente pas !

Regulus ne répondit rien. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et peinait à déglutir quand il saisit sa baguette et attacha son frère à la chaise le plus solidement possible. Il marmonna un sort compliqué qui permettrait à Sirius de se détacher pour manger et… avoir ses besoins urgents. Il ne voulait rien oublier, pour augmenter le plus possible le confort de son frère.

Puis il partit. Laissant le plateau de nourriture sur la table en face de Sirius.

Il revenait chaque jour. Voyant chaque jour qui passe, son frère devenir de plus en plus fou. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Les cheveux de son frère n'étaient plus qu'une masse emmêlée et grasse, ses yeux ne riaient jamais, toujours perdus dans une douleur qui allait finir par atteindre son corps, dépasser les frontières de son esprit. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était pas à défaut de le nourrir, mais il semblait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Sirius devenait une loque.

Parfois, quand il revenait, il le voyait se tordre de douleur sur le sol, sa chaise renversée, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il subissait un doloris. Puis il se statufiait d'un coup en fermant les yeux et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il voyait aussi la marque de leur père, avancer doucement mais tranquillement vers le cœur. Il savait que c'était trop tard. Quand il reviendrait, Sirius serait mort. Tel un baiser de détraqueur, il n'aurait plus d'âme.

Mais le pire c'était quand il parlait.

Il pouvait se montrer doux et affectueux avec lui, mais dès qu'il parlait de ses amis il commençait à hurler, crier des paroles incompréhensibles, grogner, et même, quand il était libéré, il pouvait frapper les murs ou la table. Ou pire. Parfois, il se frappait lui-même. Regulus devait protéger Sirius de son propre corps, de ses propres coups qu'il s'infligeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait gentiment à ses amis. Il avait l'impression de voir un elfe de maison se punir pour sa mauvaise conduite. Très souvent, en revenant de la cabane de pêcheur, il voulait transplaner chez Remus Lupin et lui dire où se trouvait son frère… Mais il n'osait jamais. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger si Sirius le revoyait. Non c'était bien trop dangereux.

* * *

Remus sanglotait, seul, dans sa salle de bain, devant le miroir brisé. Il l'avait cherché partout, mais comment trouver un sorcier qui voulait se cacher, sur une surface aussi grande que la Terre ? Mission impossible ! Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer, mais ils en étaient toujours au même point : Sirius était introuvable.

Cela le rendait fou.

A peine quelques minutes après avoir trouvé celui qu'il aimait, il lui était déjà arraché. C'était à en devenir complètement fou ! Il savait que Sirius était en danger, qu'il allait peut-être mourir, ou pire, succomber à la magie noire de son père et il ne pouvait même pas être là pour l'aider ! Il s'écroula sur le carrelage froid. Cette situation allait finir par le briser. Il devenait de plus en plus pale, de plus en plus maigre et ses cernes s'étendait de plus en plus loin chaque jour qui passait.

Il laissait les larmes creuser des sillons sur sa peau.

Ses amis avaient compris, évidemment. Ils avaient deviné le lien qui les unissait. Mais bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas lui en parler ! Si on prononçait son nom encore une fois, Remus savait qu'il allait craquer. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre.

Il transplana.

Derrière un arbre de la maison de la famille de son amant, il attendit quelqu'un qu'il savait assez proche de Sir… de Lui pour savoir où il pouvait être. Alors il attendit. Longtemps. Regardant les allées et venues de cette famille si spéciale. Il vit monsieur Black embrasser sa femme avant de partir au travail, il vit la jeune Narcissa tresser les cheveux de sa grande sœur à la chevelure indomptable, il vit même Androemeda chercher la poudre de cheminette dans un placard ! Mais pas de Regulus. Ce ne fut que le soir, à l'heure du repas, qu'il sembla apparaître comme par magie. Remus crut qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il semblait fatigué, par un poids bien trop lourd pour ses seules épaules. Il marmonna un sort et put entendre ce qui se disait. Quitte à paraître pour un harceleur, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius lui échapper. Il n'y survivrait sans doute pas.

\- Père, mère, mes cousines… Commença Regulus en s'asseyant doucement sur sa chaise.

\- Alors ? Comment va ton frère Regulus ? s'enquit le père de Sirius.

\- Mal. Père, vous êtes en train de le tuer ! S'emporta son fils.

\- Regulus, contrôle tes émotions voyons. Le rembarra sa mère de façon ferme.

\- Levez ce sort, s'il vous plait… Père, Sirius ne pourra pas survivre au-delà d'une semaine si cela continu !

\- Il doit revenir de lui-même. C'est un Black déchu, Regulus.

\- Mais c'est un Gryffondor ! Ils sont butés, même rempli de ta magie noire. Il va essayer de lutter et mourir. C'est ce que vous voulez ?!

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et dardait son père d'un regard furieux. Il semblait avoir fait son choix. Il savait qu'il voulait sauver Sirius. Mais serait-il prêt à tourner le dos à tout ce qu'il était pour cela ? Remus n'en n'était pas sûr.

\- Il n'est plus mon fils Regulus.

\- Mais c'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.

\- Alors faites ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début. Il doit prêter serment à la famille Black et promettre de combattre sous les couleurs de Serpentard. Alors, seulement, je le libérerais.

\- Père ! Il ne voudra jamais !

\- Il suffit ! Tu importunes ton père Regulus. Un peu de respect !

Regulus obéit immédiatement à sa mère et se rasseyait, les épaules légèrement courbées. Remus esquissa une grimace de mépris. Regulus restait tout de même un lâche ! Mais il pouvait tout de même le comprendre et saluer son effort. Stupide autorité parentale des sang-pur !

Il esquissa un patronus, à peine terminé, qui devait se rendre dans la chambre de Regulus, et lui demander de le rejoindre sous l'arbre. Même si c'était un lâche, il avait bien vue cette peur au fond de ses yeux. Il avait peur pour son frère. Autant l'utiliser. Il sourit en pensant que les plans de Sirius, limites serpentard, commençaient à déteindre sur lui. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Il attendit à l'ombre de son arbre et commença à réfléchir. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était cette détresse dans la voix de Regulus. Et ce mot : mourir. Il l'avait dit trop de fois pour ne pas que Remus ne le prenne au sérieux. Sirius était en danger.

En danger de mort.

\- Lupin ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?! S'étonna Regulus en arrivant une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

\- Vous devez me dire où est Sirius.

\- Je ne peux pas et vous le savez. Il me l'a interdit.

\- Il va mourir Regulus ! Il mérite d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés !

\- Vous êtes seul.

Remus s'interrompit. Il n'avait même pas pensé à avertir ses deux amis, bien trop obnubilé par Sirius. Il secoua la tête. Peu importait ses états d'âme. Ils n'avaient pas le temps.

\- Tant pis. Conduisez-moi à lui.

Regulus sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, comme si un souvenir refaisait surface d'un coup, il hocha la tête et prit la main du loup garou. Ils transplanèrent sur une plage, l'immensité de l'océan apaisa immédiatement le maraudeur. Il sentait l'air marin lui fouetter les cheveux et l'embrun remplir ses narines. Il se sentait bien. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi Sirius avait choisi cet endroit, même inconsciemment.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il suivit Regulus le long de la plage, ils marchaient à pas lourd, comme lorsque l'on se rend au cimetière. Quand il aperçu la cabane, le loup garou s'étonna de sa petitesse. Même lui n'aurait pas tardé à devenir fou, enfermé ici. Mais il était habitué aux espaces confinés qu'il tenait de plus en plus en horreur.

\- Oh, par Merlin Sirius… Gémit Remus avant de tomber à genoux devant celui qu'il aime.

Sirius ne releva même pas la tête. Il était toujours attaché à la chaise en bois, qui tenait admirablement le choc. Sa tête penchait en avant et ses cheveux sales recouvraient son visage. On voyait bien que cela faisait longtemps qu'il était ici, torse nu pour que Regulus puisse observer l'avancée de la blessure, Sirius semblait plus mort que vif.

\- Remus ! Arrête ! Non ! Pourquoi…

Sirius se réveilla d'un coup, comme sentant la présence de son ami. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se perdait dans cette folie qui prenait doucement possession de son cœur. Ses yeux étaient éclatés, son corps semblait vouloir s'écarteler. Il tirait sur ses liens en gémissant de douleur, criant, pleurant, sanglotant, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, hurlant, suppliant qu'on l'achève.

\- Patmol. Patmol, je suis là… murmura Remus en essayant de prendre son visage pour qu'il le regarde.

\- NON ! Tu veux encore me faire souffrir c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas tué par toi ! Regulus ! Aide-moi ! Il va encore me tuer ! Il veut me torturer !

\- Reculez-vous Remus, je devrais le calmer.

\- Non ! C'est moi qu'il devrait le réconforter quand il pleure ! C'est moi qu'il devrait être à ses côtés quand il va mal ! C'est moi qu'il devrait demander…

Mais il s'écarta quand même, regardant Regulus s'activer autour de son frère qui semblait comme secoué de spasme. La blessure était à l'emplacement de son cœur à présent. Cela se comptait en minute avant que Sirius ne disparaisse à tout jamais. Alors Remus s'écroula. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait retrouver Sirius, il aurait dû y penser avant. Foutue fierté des Gryffondor !

\- Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime et je suis désolé…

\- Non ! Tu me l'as déjà dit ça ! Et tu m'as enfoncé un poignard dans le dos.

\- Je t'aime, je veux que tu reviennes.

\- Non ! Vous allez encore me torturer. Je ne le supporterais pas !

\- Je t'aime, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

\- J'ai déjà cédé, regarde où j'en suis !

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Sirius semblait ne plus rien comprendre, il secouait la tête dans tous les sens, serrait les poings à s'en arracher les paumes des mains. Puis il s'écroula, comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- NON ! Hurla Remus.

\- C'est finit Lupin. C'est terminé, la magie noire à gagné.

\- NON !

Regulus essaya de le faire partir de la cabane, de le pousser loin du corps inanimé. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors il laissa Remus avec son chagrin. Remus laissait le vide de la tristesse lui envahir l'esprit. Il ne savait que faire de toute cette douleur. Il serrait le corps sans vie en sanglotant doucement. Il se balançait, d'avant en arrière, essayant de ne pas s'écrouler. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il aurait voulu se crever les yeux pour ne plus le voir ainsi.

\- Re… remus ? murmura une voix dans son brouillard.

Il se stoppa. Regardant avec émerveillement les paupières de Sirius se soulever et se refermer pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- Tu… tu es ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis venu pour… pour toi.

\- Merci.

Et Sirius l'embrassa.

Pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, rêvant de ne plus jamais s'en défaire. Si Remus n'avait pas été si aveuglé par le chagrin, peut-être aurait-il vu que la blessure, au fil des heures, perdait peu à peu de l'importance, pour finir par ne former qu'un minuscule point noir dans la nuque de Sirius ? Sans doute que oui. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupèrent plus. Ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, Remus sentit une bosse se cogner contre la sienne. Il sut. Il sut que Sirius était guéri.

Le sentir gémir de bonheur contre sa bouche était peut-être aussi un indice.

Il était tellement heureux qui fit tomber la chaise en arrière et que Sirius finit écrasé sous le poids de son amant. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui ! Plus jamais !

\- Je t'aime aussi Remus. Murmura Sirius en lui chatouillant le coup de son souffle. Mais si tu ne veux pas réussir là où la magie noire à échoué, arrête de m'étouffer.

\- Tu gâches tout Patmol ! Tu le sais ça ? S'offusqua le loup garou en s'écartant à contre cœur du corps réchauffant de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Et j'adore voir ta petit bouille de frustré. S'amusa Sirius en levant un sourcil.

\- Frustré ? S'étrangla Remus.

\- Je vois bien que tu es frustré mon chéri… ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper. Susurra-t-il avant de le plaquer contre lui sur le lit.

\- Qu… quoi ? Hum… Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, en sentant les baiser papillon de Sirius et ses caresses descendant de plus en plus bas.

\- Ne dit rien. Je sais que je suis un Dieu.

\- Crétin. Gémit Remus sans aucune conviction.

Sirius se sentait incroyablement vivant. Il ressentait le désir de celui qu'il aimait pulser à travers son corps et rejoindre le sien à travers ses baisers. Il fondit sur le corps de Remus comme s'il était la chose qu'il avait de plus précieuse au monde. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il voulait prendre son temps cette fois, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Il voulait lui prouver son amour éternel.

Mais il n'était pas Sirius Black pour rien, et après tout, un Black mène toujours la danse. Alors il mènerait au moins le début de celle-ci. Il releva les bras de son amant, les attachant dans sa grande main, l'empêchant de se tortiller comme il le voudrait. Il commença à enlever chaque épaisseur que pouvait porter Remus, les faisant s'envoler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la rougeur sur les joues de son amant absolument adorable.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Il vibrait de désir trop contenu. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau de Remus, mordillant aux endroits sensibles. Remus gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il s'arrêta, l'entendit grogner de mécontentement, sourit, et repartit en commençant par le bas. Il s'était juré de ne pas aller trop vite. Il savait que le loup garou ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'il arrive enfin à son sexe et fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Et vite. Mais Sirius, comme il l'avait déjà dit plus tôt, adorait voir sa petite tête frustrée. Alors il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver.

Il chatouilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec sa langue, léchant le plus près possible sans jamais le toucher là où il le voudrait. Il savait déjà comment faire pour rendre Remus fou de désir… Il faut croire qu'avec son âme sœur, tout n'est qu'instinct.

\- Sirius… Tu attends quoi au fait ? Grommela le loup garou en grondant comme tel.

\- Et bien le bon moment Lunard.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Je t'aime aussi… murmura-t-il dans le creux de son coup pour le faire frissonner. Ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

Remus répondait au moindre de ses gestes, il était déjà fébrile et l'animagus le voyait grandir. Il était assez satisfait, il faut bien l'avouer, mais aussi complètement excité. Foutu corps musclé de Remus Lupin. Il voyait chacune des courbes de Remus, ses hanches étaient parfaites, ses abdos naissant divins, et ses yeux doré captivants. Il était fou amoureux. Un Black ne tombe pas amoureux. Mais après tout, il n'était pas un Black comme les autres, songea-t-il en souriant. Remus dû prendre cela comme une petite moquerie car il le fusilla du regard avant d'attraper ses lèvres et d'en profiter pour inverser les rôles. Sirius se retrouva collé au matelas.

Remus lui fit un adorable sourire timide mais conquérant.

Foutus hormones, cela l'excita d'un coup. Remus joua au même jeu que lui, à la différence près que Sirius n'était absolument pas habitué à ce rôle. Mais alors pas du tout. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Remus pourrait faire s'il était un tout petit peu moins coincé. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'y penser. Vraiment pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu vas où là ? s'étonna Sirius en voyant son compagnon se relever avec un éclat de malice dans le regard.

\- Patience petit loup. Répondit-il.

\- Abrutis. Soupira Sirius avant d'hoqueter.

Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à ce que Remus le lui prenne à pleine mains.

Ni qu'il soit aussi bon.

Ni qu'il ait l'air de l'avoir fait toute sa vie.

Ni d'être aussi dépendant à ses caresses.

Ni de croire enfin au paradis.

Ni de s'attendre encore au bonheur.

Parce que ce moment c'était juste lui et Remus. Ils allaient aller à leur rythme et il comptait bien le faire lent et long. Infini en fait. Mais il ne comptait partager son homme avec personne d'autre. C'était son Remus à lui tout seul. Propriété exclusive. Il savait que de toute façon ce serait le cas dans les deux sens. Il ne pourrait plus jamais aller avec quelqu'un d'autre après avoir gouté aux lèvres de Remus Lupin.

\- Je vais défoncer la gueule à la première qui osera te regarder. Ou au premier. Annonça-t-il alors que cela n'avait, vraiment, aucun rapport.

\- Je sais. De toute façon ça m'étonnerais que ça arrive. Rigola Remus en semblant ne pas être étonné par cette soudaine remarque.

\- Ne t'étonne pas Lunard. Tu es sexy. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en laissant les cheveux châtains de son homme lui chatouiller le menton, tendit qu'il reposait tout contre lui.

\- Moins que toi. Murmura-t-il en lui faisant un baiser plume dans le creux de son menton.

\- Aucune chance. Je suis un Black. Sourit-il avec délice.

\- Oui, mais moi, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… un cerveau ?

\- Oui. Entre autre. Et surtout : la modestie. Car ce n'est vraiment pas un caractère de Black.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire. Nous sommes la perfection, enfin moi du moins, il faut bien que le monde le sache.

\- Pas question. Tu es mon Black sexy de Gryffondor à MOI.

\- Je suis tout à vous Loup garou irrésistiblement intelligent et attirant à MOI.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas me faire des tresses ?

\- Le rapport ?

\- Toi. Moi. Mes cheveux. Tes mains expertes.

\- A votre service !

* * *

Ceci marque la fin de ce os ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que je reste dubitative sur mes talents de lime peu développés ici ;)


End file.
